Une autre Prophétie
by NyreaPower
Summary: La bataille finale a fait des ravages et le Sauveur est toujours à l'infirmerie. Snape est une créature magique manipulée par Dumbledore et Théodore Nott héritier des vampires recherche leur nouveau souverain. L'année risque d'être pleine de rebondissements.
1. Chapitre 1 - Severus

**Chapitre 1 – Severus**

Severus Tobias Snape, ex-mangemort du cercle intérieur, plus jeune maître des potions depuis un siècle, espion pour Dulmbledore et professeur dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, était dans la merde. Mais vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup dans la merde. Même quand Voldemort avait appris sa traîtrise, il n'avait pas autant été dans la merde, c'est pour dire. Mais expliquons cela.

Il y a un peu près 20 ans, alors que le règne de Voldemort était à son apogée, une prophétie fit son apparition. Une prophétie concernant un être magique si puissant, que s'il trouvait son âme sœur, ils régneraient sur les peuples avec force et sagesse. Effrayé par cette destiné de pseudo asservissement, le peuple sorcier cacha son existence et seul quelque rares élus furent mis au courant. Le Grand Manitou Suprême actuel fut bien sûr l'un des premiers informés, il se mit donc en tête de trouver cet être magique et de l'entraîner afin qu'il puisse suivre ses ordres et projets une fois sa moitié trouvée, et que son idéologie règne sur les peuples. Cet être magique surpuissant et destiné à régner aux côtés de son âme sœur, c'était lui, Severus Snape.

Bien sûr il n'avait été mis au courant que très récemment de sa "condition" et supposée destiné. Il comprenait enfin les actes désespérés du directeur pour le mettre en couple. Mais aussi la fausse gentillesse et bienveillance feinte dont il avait fait preuve à son égard depuis son entrée à Poudlard. L'ex-mangemort s'était brutalement rendu compte que sans cette prophétie et sans sa partie créature magique, il aurait certainement fini comme tous les autres sang-mêlés serpentards, reclus dans le monde non magique, ou mort sous les coups de son parent moldu. Encore une fois, l'héritage de sa mère l'avait sauvé.

Depuis l'annonce, il ne voyait plus Dumbledore de la même façon, d'autant plus qu'il essayait de manipuler le fils Potter, que le vieil homme pensait être son âme sœur. Et quand Severus lui avait fait la réflexion que, dans ce qu'il lui avait rapporté, il n'y avait aucun signe spécifique pour trouver sa supposée moitié et qu'il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi l'ancien professeur de métamorphose était **absolument** persuadé que c'était le survivant. La réaction du directeur l'avait conforté dans ses suspicions à son égard. Le maître des potions était plus que sûr qu'on lui cachait des encore des informations et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

Mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui l'ennuyait, il avait été mis dans la confidence un peu avant la bataille finale et avait plus ou moins eu le temps de s'y habituer. Mais aujourd'hui, deux mois après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry Potter venait enfin de se réveiller. Vidé de toute magie. Réduit à l'état d'un cracmol pour le reste de sa vie. Impossible donc qu'il soit son âme sœur, et ce fait semblait déplaire plus que de raison au directeur, qu'il avait entendu monologuer après une réunion, se pensant seul.

_"Vidé ! Tout simplement vidé de toute magie ! Mais comment ?! Comment pourrait-il être l'âme sœur de Severus en étant un vulgaire cracmol ?! Pourtant j'étais persuadé que c'était lui ! Il correspondait à tous les critères ! Puissant, avec du sang de créature et fils du côté de la lumière ! Comment ne peut-il pas être celui qu'il faut ! Raaaaah ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il perde sa magie ?! J'avais déjà commencé à le former pour qu'il influence Severus comme je le voudrais ! Il était si parfait ! Raaaaaaaaaah !"_

Après cet épisode, sa maigre confiance envers le président s'était totalement éteinte, et sa surveillance s'était accru. D'autant plus que, même s'il n'y avait eu de rares moment où il avait vraiment ressenti sa partie créature, il était à présent sûr que Potter fils n'était pas son âme sœur. Et les ailes déployées dans son dos à l'instant même où, de par son statut de Parrain, il était informé de l'anniversaire de Draco, n'avait vraiment **rien** à voir avec cette certitude. Aucun lien, **vraiment**.

**Il était dans la merde.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Harry

**Chapitre 2 – Harry**

Un mal de tête insupportable qui lui donnait l'impression d'être passé sous un camion, et en même temps lui donnait une forte envie de recommencer dans l'espoir qu'elle cesse enfin. Une douleur diffuse dans tout le corps, et une vague de douleur aiguë dans les jambes qui ne cessait de monter plus haut comme une marée haute, menaçant de l'engloutir sous la douleur. La sensation douce des draps et de l'alaise contre son dos contrastait avec la douleur ambiante. L'odeur d'antiseptiques qui lui piquait le nez et la couverture qui le serrait juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans un mouvement malheureux également. Harry Potter était réveillé.

Bon par contre, pour se lever il faudra repasser hein, parce que là il n'en était clairement pas capable. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimer l'infirmerie et devoir rester au lit lorsqu'il était malade ou blessé, cette fois-ci il ne bougerait pour rien au monde. Tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, et même la maigre lueur qu'il apercevait à travers ses paupières aggravait son mal de tête. Pourtant il savait qu'il avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il avait besoin de savoir qui les avaient quittés pendant cette bataille, qui était encore là, il avait besoin de savoir si on avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie après avoir accompli ce pourquoi il se préparait depuis des années. Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de repos, il replongea donc de nouveau dans le sommeil sans se rendre compte des yeux tristes de Madame Pomfrey qui fixaient son lit.

Après de nombreux réveils qui s'étaient soldés par un rendormissent quasiment immédiat, Harry trouva cette fois la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un comité d'accueil composé de la moitié de l'école, mais trouva quand même étrange de ne pas voir un de ses meilleurs amis à son chevet, ou encore l'infirmière. Il ne voyait pas d'autre élève dans l'infirmerie et quand Madame Pomfrey ne vient pas le voir au bout de ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, il se décida à essayer de parler pour signaler sa présence. Sa gorge et ses cordes vocales inutilisées pendant une trop longue période eurent un peu de mal et un son guttural passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse former des mots.

_" Huurgh ! Hu... Cof cof ! Ma... Madame Pom.. Pomfrey ? "_

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence plus qu'angoissant aux yeux du désormais Sauveur. Poudlard n'était jamais silencieux, le bruit des escaliers se déplaçant, des élèves n'ayant pas cours et flânant dans les couloirs, ceux des fantômes qui chahutaient, rythmaient la vie des occupants du château. Poudlard n'était jamais silencieux.

Et alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, le dernier Potter ressentir un fort pincement à la poitrine. Forçant douloureusement sur son cou pour voir sa poitrine, il aperçut une sorte de dôme de magie noir autour de celle-ci. Il paniqua encore plus. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? En plein milieu de Poudlard surtout ? Mais que se passait-il ? Il ne put trouver de réponses que déjà il retombait dans l'inconscient, ignorant de sa nouvelle nature et de ce que cela allait générer.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Théodore

**Chapitre 3 - Théodore**

Théodore Nott Junior, ex-mangemort, ex-espion pour Dumbledore et faisant partie de la même promotion que les héros de guerre Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, feu Ron Weasley et Neville Longbottom, était un vampire. Vampire de sang pur évidemment. Sa famille l'était depuis des générations maintenant, et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il avait reçu son héritage il y a peu et ses gênes étaient toujours en train de s'activer. Les vacances scolaires aidaient bien il faut le reconnaître car sans ces deux mois où il pouvait apprendre à contrôler ses instincts, il aurait sans aucun doute fait un massacre à Poudlard. De plus, cette période de vide avant de retourner dans la célèbre école permettait aussi à ses parents de l'instruire sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs, instincts et devoirs en tant que vampire. C'est pendant cet apprentissage qu'il fut mis au courant de la plus grande et terrifiante destinée des vampires. L'Incarnation des Ténèbres.

Depuis les tous premiers vampires, une rumeur devenue légende, parle de l'Incarnation des Ténèbres. Un être dont la magie serait d'une noirceur si profonde, qu'elle serait en mesure de transformer à sa guise toute personne, en créature des ténèbres. Il est dit que l'Incarnation des Ténèbres serait un être à l'âme d'une pureté si étincelante que la noirceur de sa magie ne pourrait le rendre qu'encore plus beau et reconnaissable auprès des vampires. Il est destiné à diriger le peuple vampire et l'amené vers la puissance et la paix des autres peuples. Théodore Jr n'avait pas bien compris cette dernière phrase, comment pouvait-on être puissant mais être en paix avec les autres ? On lui avait toujours appris que la puissance signifiait la domination sur les autres, pourquoi alors l'élu des vampires prônerait autre chose ?

Sa puissance vampirique, ses sens aiguisés et sa soif de sang et de magie, se révèlent doucement tandis qu'il doit préparer son retour à Poudlard. Ayant fait partie des "Enfants Espions" comme les surnommes les aurors, sa famille a reçu la grâce ministérielle et ils peuvent donc se balader en toute (relative) sécurité dans le monde magique. Ses parents savent pertinemment que même si lui serait traité plutôt normalement, eux étaient restés aux côtés du mage noir jusqu'à la fin, on les considérait encore comme des nuisibles et ils ne pouvaient strictement pas démentir les accusations portées contre eux. Ils avaient suivi Voldemort, non pas par idéologie, mais parce qu'ils avaient espérés jusqu'à la fin qu'il soit l'Incarnation des Ténèbres et que le peuple soit enfin libéré du secret qui les enchaînait.

Depuis que des vampires renégats avaient eu la bonne idée de faire des massacres conséquents parmi les moldus, clamant leur supériorité et exposant le monde magique à la vue de tous. Depuis qu'ils avaient déclenchés d'immense battus et chasses aux vampires, fait tuer des milliers d'innocents et prouvés à toute une population moldue qu'ils existaient, les vampires étaient maintenant dans l'obligation de se cacher, même dans le monde magique, la plupart des créatures magiques leur reprochant la situation. Ils attendaient donc encore plus l'avènement de l'Incarnation de Ténèbres qui amènerait avec elle la promesse d'un meilleur mode de vie et d'une acceptation complète pour tous les vampires. Il avait un jour entendu un vampire sang-mêlé comparer l'Incarnation des Ténèbres à une bouffée d'air dans des décennies d'asphyxie, et n'aurait pas pût être plus d'accord avec lui.

Il attendait l'Incarnation des Ténèbres, la désirait plus que toute chose au monde. Il s'en était fait la promesse, il serait là quand elle prendra la tête de leur peuple et les mènera à la puissance et la paix. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. **Il sera à ses côtés quand le règne de l'Incarnation des Ténèbres viendra.**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Draco

**Chapitre 4 – Draco**

Des cris, des sorts qui volent, des bruits de casse quand les vases atteignent le sol ou les murs. Le pied qui bat une mesure irritée sur le sol, près d'une canne qui s'enfonce dangereusement dans le carrelage, de longs cheveux d'un blanc cassé qui flottent d'un air menaçant et un regard qui promettait mille et une tortures. Draco Malfoy était officiellement chez lui.

Et cela n'avait pas l'air de faire plaisir à son père. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de grave... Si...? Trahir sa famille et leur maître pour sauver sa peau (et accessoirement celle de toute la famille hein), devenir un ami proche du Sauveur, utiliser un souvenir du Sauveur qui disait qu'il ne trouvait pas les Malfoys si méchants et qu'ils avaient droit à une autre chance, pour leur éviter la prison et en passant faire croire à tout le monde que **toute** la famille avait trahi Voldemort ? C'était pas si grave si ? Si...? Apparemment si...

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus en ce moment. Certes son père était en colère contre lui car il avait "bafouer l'honneur de la famille" et menaçait de le déshérité, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était sa mère. Depuis la fin de guerre, elle lui semblait plus lointaine, elle avait souvent des absences et ne semblait plus concernée par la moindre chose. Et elle avait parfois cette lueur dans les yeux quand elle le regardait, comme s'il était promis à un terrible destin. Il pensait pourtant avoir assez vécu avec la guerre, mais elle avait quand même ce regard hanté, le même que celui qu'elle lui avait lancé le jour ou il avait été marqué. Et ça, plus que son père, plus que la population sorcière, plus que le seigneur des ténèbres, ça l'effrayait.

Sa mère avait toujours été gentille avec lui, dure et autoritaire, comme toute bonne sang pure, mais elle lui avait aussi fait sentir depuis son plus jeune âge, qu'il est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux. Elle lui répétait souvent, le soir en allant le border, qu'elle pourrait mourir pour lui car il était la personne la plus importante au monde. Evidemment, son discours avait dut vite changer car son père montait de plus en plus vite dans la hiérarchie mangemorte et avait commencé à endoctriner son fils, afin qu'il pense que le Voldemort était **la** personne importante. Ses beaux discours sur la préciosité de son fils avait cesser, et au fur et à mesure, les soirs ou elle venait le border aussi.

Il s'était finalement beaucoup éloigné de sa mère, à cause de son père. Père chez qui il avait cherché un réconfort impossible à trouver. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, elle lui avait reparler comme lorsqu'il était enfant, lui murmurant le soir qu'il était le plus précieux des cadeaux et qu'il devait avant tout, même avant elle, se protéger lui et lui seul. C'était les seuls moments où elle semblait vraiment vivante, ancrée dans le moment présent, passionnée par la tâche qu'elle confiait à son enfant. Et de nouveau, cette facette de sa mère qui auparavant lui manquait, lui faisait maintenant incroyablement peur. Cette passion pour une unique chose, et ce dédain pour absolument tout le reste était plus que frustrant et troublant pour lui.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le Réveil

**Chapitre 5 – Le Réveil**

Quand Harry se réveilla la fois suivante, ce fut en sueur et en sursaut. Mais la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir fut vite apaisée quand il aperçut, au dessus de son lit, un visage bien connu. Madame Pomfrey était là, tout allait bien. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il pensait, avant de voir ses yeux remplis de pitié et son air désolé. Il se rappela en un instant l'étrange dôme de magie qu'il avait vu sur son torse et jeta un regard paniqué vers celui-ci. Rien. Avait-il rêvé ? Imaginé ce pincement atrocement douloureux ? Et ce dôme luisant autour de sa poitrine ? Même si cela avait été un songe, il avait depuis longtemps appris à se méfier de ceux-ci...

Décidant de penser à cela plus tard, il fit face au terrible dragon de l'infirmerie, j'ai nommé : Madame Pomfrey. Terrible dragon qui... Ne s'occupait absolument pas de lui d'ailleurs. Une mine soucieuse sur le visage, elle regardait la porte de son infirmerie, semblant attendre le porteur d'une sombre nouvelle. Alors qu'il allait l'interpeller afin de la sortir de cette contemplation que Harry trouvait morbide, la dite porte s'ouvrit dans un silence rempli de tension. La personne qui entra était absolument tout sauf ce à quoi s'attendait le jeune Potter. Sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, une aura de noirceur l'enveloppant, la mine sombre et l'éclat de ses yeux éteint, se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Et il était en effet porteur d'une terrible nouvelle, une nouvelle qui allait complètement changer la vie du désormais adulte qui reposait dans les draps blancs de l'antre de Pomfrey, mais aussi la vie de tout un peuple...

_**\- Je... Quoi...? Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas possible...**_ Souffla Harry dans un murmure choqué.

_**\- Je suis désolé Harry, Tom a trouvé le moyen de nous faire du tord, même après avoir trépasser. Le sort est malheureusement irréversible. Tu n'es plus un sorcier Harry.**_ Asséna le directeur, faussement compatissant.

_**\- Mais.. Ce n'est pas possible... Voldemort... Voldemort est vaincu... Tout est censé aller mieux maintenant... **_

_**\- Il va falloir que tu partes Harry... Tu peux conserver ta baguette, même si elle ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité. **_Ajouta Dumbledore en tendant le morceau d'aubépine vers son propriétaire.

L'attrapant fébrilement, le dernier Potter se redressa avec difficultés et entrepris un expelliarmus. Mais il avait beau agiter sa baguette et crier le sort autant de fois et aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, sa magie restait muette. Des larmes d'impuissance et d'incompréhension roulant sur ses joues, il demanda d'une voix faible à rester seul un moment.

Une fois Pomfrey et Dumbledore sortis, il se laissa aller à des sanglots silencieux, comme il avait appris à le faire. Pas un bruit ne franchit ses lèvres serrées de chagrin, mais en son sein hurlait une tornade. La bataille de Poudlard, la mort de tous ces gens, toute la souffrance engendrée par le règne de Tom... Pour finalement qu'il n'ai plus sa place dans ce monde... Toutes ses années à se battre et à sacrifier tout ce qu'il aurait put avoir... Pour ça...

Lentement, sa tristesse se mua en rage.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Retour au Château

**Chapitre 6 – Retour au Château**

Pour Severus, le retour à l'école était la tâche la plus impossible à faire. Comment pourrait-il regarder son filleul en face après ceci... Enfin, comment ferait-il pour se contrôler s'il avait le malheur de poser les yeux sur la tentation ultime pour lui pauvre créature esseulée...? Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas. Il pourrait toujours poser sa démission, se trouver un logement dans le monde moldu, et fuir sa destinée ainsi pour le restant de sa longue vie... Faudrait-il que Dumbledore le laisse partir, il ne prendrait malheureusement jamais le risque de perdre de vue sa précieuse marionnette.

Le maître des potions était actuellement dans son ancienne maison, essayant de trouver quoi faire parmi les vieilles affaires que sa mère avait cachées. Il avait bien retrouvé un livre les concernant, mais à part la cérémonie de "fusion", rien ne parlait de quoi faire pour éviter cette étape... Il décida donc de faire des recherches sur des inhibiteurs, peut être cela lui permettra de ne pas sauter sur son pauvre filleul... Le problème étant qu'il avait déjà écumer tous ses livres traitant de l'inhibition par potions quand il avait eu LA révélation de sa part créature. Mais comment allait il se sortir de ce merdier...

Severus soupira, comment arriver à trouver une solution quand tout son être lui criait d'accepter cette situation et de vivre ce hasardeux bonheur qui lui tendait les bras ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, sentir sa moitié se blottir contre son torse, passer sa main abîmée par les potions dans les cheveux de soies de son aimé et entourer cet ange de ses ailes puissantes en lui murmurant ses promesses d'amour et de protection. Après un énième soupir et en essayant de museler son instinct premier, il laissa tomber ses livres et transplana vers le Chemin de Traverse.

**o0O0o**

Du côté de Draco, c'était finalement devenu un peu plus calme. Son père avait arrêté de lancer toute la vaisselle lui passant sous la main, et semblait à cours de malédiction pour le moment. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour aller prendre un peu l'air à Londres. Après avoir un peu marcher et refait son stock de livre pour la fin des vacances, il se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse dans l'optique d'étoffer son placard d'ingrédients de potion. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, mais il était comme attiré par l'apothicaire et sentait le besoin de s'y rendre.

Le blond restait surpris de l'accueil indifférent dont il avait été l'objet dans le monde magique. Il savait que la parole du désormais déchu Sauveur était très importante pour les sorciers, mais il ne pensait pas que des années de terreur et de bourrage de crâne sur les vils mangemort tueur d'honnêtes citoyens, seraient si vite oubliées. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce propos, il était plutôt content de ne pas subir des brimades ou autres lapidations qu'il s'était préparé à endurer, mais d'un autre côté il se sentait mal à l'aise de ce manque de réaction face à sa présence. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu et tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer aux autres ne comptait pas, comme si cela était négligeable.

Il releva la tête, sortant de ses sombres pensées, en arrivant devant l'apothicaire. Il avait un étrange sentiment qui le taraudait. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer, devait se passer. Un événement qui changerait sa vie. Plus il approchait du magasin, et plus le picotement dans son ventre grandissait. Et alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, le son caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre à sa droite. Tournant le tête d'un mouvement brusque, il se perdit dans deux opales d'un noir profond. C'est dans une inspiration surprise qu'il identifia son vis-à-vis.

-** Sev ?**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Remonter la Pente

**Chapitre 7 – Remonter la Pente**

Les vacances permettant à Théodore de découvrir et maîtriser ses pouvoirs se déroulaient dans une routine soporifique aux yeux du jeune vampire. La journée il avait des cours de magie vampirique, de déplacements silencieux et de contrôle de l'esprit, et la nuit il partait chasser des sorciers de faibles conditions avec le clan. Bien que les cours soient intéressants, et la chasse délicieusement couplée à l'adrénaline de l'interdit, le jeune serpentard s'ennuyait ferme. De plus il avait le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé. Le mois d'août commençait et depuis le premier lundi de ce mois, il se sentait un peu nerveux, mais il était bien incapable de dire pourquoi. Une sorte de pressentiment le tenaillait et l'empêchait de se concentrer pendant les cours et de profiter pendant les chasses. Une attitude que ses pairs avaient évidemment remarquée mais passé sous silence, pensant que cela était simplement lié à l''acceptation de ses nouveaux pouvoirs de vampires, il était courant de voir des jeunes changer radicalement de personnalité à la fin de leur transition vampirique. Théodore était sur les nerfs, et pour un nouveau vampire, ça va souvent de pairs avec "massacres de masses".

**o0O0o**

Le "Survivant", le "Golden Boy", et maintenant le "Sauveur" et "Celui-qui-a-vaincu"... Les titres lui avaient toujours fait horreur, actuellement ils lui inspiraient une amertume et une rage sans nom. L'entente d'un de ses surnoms avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui, et quelques sorciers impudents avaient déjà goûter à ses poings après une répétition marquée de ce que le dernier des Potter considère comme une insulte. Certes il ne pouvait plus lancer de sorts, mais il pouvait toujours se servir de ses poings et, à sa plus grande surprise, brasser des potions. Harry se souvenait pourtant qu'on lui avait toujours dit que seuls les sorciers pouvaient créer ces élixirs au pouvoirs tantôt enchanteurs tantôt destructeurs. Il était sûr que Snape se retournerait dans son chaudron s'il savait qu'aujourd'hui, son pire élève après Neville, appréciait plus que tout touiller une potion.

Après avoir été chassé du château, sans même avoir pu aller jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, il avait retrouvé ses valises devant la grille, et un sombral atteler à une calèche, attendant de l'amener à la gare de pré au lard. Il n'avait pas pu prévenir ses amis, ni personnes. Il n'avait même pas de moyens pour les contacter, Hedwige revenant toujours avec ses lettres encore scellées. Harry avait erré dans le Londres moldu pendant quelques semaines, se terrant dans la fraîcheur des égouts pendant la journée, essayant sans relâche tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Son moral tombait de plus en plus bas à mesure que le temps passait et que les sorts ratés s'enchaînaient. Finalement, il avait ressorti son chaudron en étain de première année et jeter pèle mêle tous ce qui étaient à porter de main, espérant une réaction quelconque. Et quelque chose s'était passé, une chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais et qui l'avait laissé pantois une bonne semaine.

Un rat. Un rat avait sauté dans le chaudron, et une explosion plus tard, il ressemblait à un mini sombral et venait se frotter aux chevilles de son créateur. Après avoir vérifié auprès de passants, et d'être fait traiter de fou un certain nombre de fois, le petit sombral que l'ancien Gryffondor avait décidé d'appeler Mordred, était bel et bien aussi invisible que ses homologues de grandes tailles. Il le suivait donc partout à présent, et l'avait aidé à reprendre du poil de la bête. Le brun avait lavé ses vêtements, utilisé un vieux bout de verres préalablement lavé pour se raser, et avait récupérer une dizaine d'euros dans les poches de passants, pour aller à la piscine municipale prendre une douche.

Le dernier Potter avait ensuite repris la route du monde magique, il était de retour, et il était très remonté.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Révélation

**Chapitre 8 - Révélation **

**\- Sev ?**

A l'entente de la voix du plus jeune Malfoy, le maître des potions se raidit et pris conscience de la personne lui faisant face. Paniquant intérieurement sur le comportement de sa partie créature, il adressa un signe de tête mécanique à sa moitié, et se retint de faire demi-tour quand il l'aperçu s'avancer dans sa direction.

De son côté, Draco n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi crispé, l'avait-il surpris à ce point ? Ou bien était-il en mission et le blond l'importunait ? Le plus jeune avait toujours été très soucieux de la manière dont Severus le voyait. Il voulait rendre son parrain le plus heureux possible, et il l'avait toujours voulu. Il s'inquiéta donc plus que de raison sur la crispation inhabituelle du plus vieux.

**\- Comment vas-tu ?** S'enquit l'ancien étudiant.

**\- Comme un détraqueur à Askaban. **

**\- Absolument comblé alors ? **Rit l'héritier de Lucius.

**\- Absolument... **

La terreur des cachots se détendit en ne ressentant qu'un contentement de voir Draco et la satisfaction de le faire rire. Sa partie créature lui laissait les rennes, consciente qu'il fallait que le sorcier accepte sa moitié afin qu'ils puissent être réunis. Quant au blond, il fut heureux de voir le relâchement des muscles de son vis à vis, et du micro sourire, indétectable pour toute personne ne connaissant pas son directeur de maison depuis plus de 10 ans, qui étira ses lèvres.

Ils entrèrent chez l'apothicaire en discutant doucement, l'Espion avouant qu'il travaillait sur des potions inhibitrices, et le dernier Malfoy qu'il manquait simplement d'ingrédients basiques. Ils profitèrent ainsi de l'après-midi, Draco confiant son inquiétude vis à vis de Narcissa à l'oreille attentive du brun et ce dernier mettant en garde son filleul par rapport à Dumbledore.

**\- Il cache énormément de choses importantes, et notamment aux premiers concernés. Je savais que c'était un grand manipulateur, mais depuis la fin de la guerre c'est comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et...**

**\- Une bête acculée est capable du pire. **

Le brun dirigea un regard de fierté vers son compagnon, qui se sentit traversé par les orbes obsidiennes. Jamais il n'avait pris conscience du regard hypnotisant de son professeur, il se perdait dans la contemplation de celle-cis, tandis que Severus esquissait un sourire attendri. Il redirigea doucement la conversation vers l'accueil dont faisaient preuve la population concernant les "Enfants Espions", et écouta l'avis mitigé son filleul qui n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise mais pas complètement exclu non plus, et la frustration que cela engendrait.

**\- Les sorciers britanniques sont si influençables, s'en es pitoyable. Mais après des années à être gouvernés par un gouvernement corrompu et à se faire engloutir sous des tissus de propagande, pas étonnant que notre monde soit dans cet état...**

**\- On aurait pu penser qu'un mage noir et une guerre impliquant la nouvelle génération leurs auraient ouvert les yeux...**

Le potionniste coula un regard triste sur son compagnon, se rappelant cette époque lointaine où il pensait encore le monde sorcier britannique capable du meilleur avec de la volonté et de l'entraide. Draco se reprit finalement en se rendant compte que si une guerre avait eu cet effet démoralisant sur lui, il était en droit de se demander ce qui restait de la confiance que le plus vieux accordait au peuple après deux guerres. Le regard voilé de son vis à vis le conforta dans sa volonté de changer de le rendre heureux, en commençant par changer de sujet.

**\- Sinon Sev, tu as encore un peu de temps avant la pré-rentrée non ? Que dirais-tu de venir au manoir quelques jours ?**

**\- Tu veux simplement ne pas être le seul à affronter le courroux de ton père n'est-ce pas ? Ne pense pas que je vais lui servir de bouc émissaire, jeune insolent. **Ricana l'ex mangemort.

**\- Allez Parrain, tu ne vas pas laisser ton pauvre filleul en détresse seul face au meilleur ami de la terreur des cachots ? **Rigola franchement le serpentard.

**\- Mon adorable filleul aurait-il peur de défaire son impeccable brushing face à une petite colère de son paternel ? **

Dès sa phrase finie, le potionniste se crispa, la regrettant déjà. Il se flagellait mentalement quand un rire cristallin l'enveloppa. Toute son attention focalisée sur sa moitié, il eut l'impression que le blond rayonnait d'une douce chaleur. La violente envie de le prendre dans ses bras l'aggressa soudainement et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas déployer ses ailes et fuir loin de tout, son aimé accroché à son torse.

**\- Attention Sev, si tu critiques encore mon brushing je vais te forcer à te laver les cheveux !**

Le plus vieux grimaça à ses mots. La première fois quand le fils Malfoy avait 8 ans lui avait suffi, le gamin l'avait presque noyé avec son aguamenti approximatif. La tension avait définitivement quitté ses épaules et ils reprirent leur discussion légère. Severus rassuré de la non réaction de son filleul et Draco heureux d'avoir changé les idées du brun ainsi que de l'avoir vu rire.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Message

**Chapitre 9 - Message**

Ce jour-là quand un homme encapuchonné entra dans le chaudron baveur, il n'attira pas les regards. La guerre n'était pourtant finie que depuis quelques mois, la population était encore sur les dents bien que la quasi-totalité des mangemorts aient été appréhendé, ou blanchi par leurs enfants. La rentrée approchait et les étudiants étaient en effervescence, leurs gardiens avait les yeux visés eux et ne prêtait attention à personne les entourant. De plus, du côté moldu, nombre de sorciers sortaient encapuchonnés, afin de ne pas avoir à se déguiser. Le jour et l'heure de pointe où il arrivait faisaient en sorte que personne ne remarqua le jeune homme qui se fraya un chemin vers la ruelle au fond du bar.

De son côté l'inconnu lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, à dire vrai il ne savait pas trop comment il était arrivé là non plus. Il ne savait qu'une chose : il avait un message à délivré. Il se hâta donc vers le lieu de livraison. Une dizaine de rues plus loin, il s'arrêta devant une maison sur deux étages, plus de la première fraicheur et semblant inhabitée. Il toqua trois coups rapides, deux lents et de nouveaux trois rapides. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et se referma instantanément après son passage. L'intérieur ressemblait plus à un sous-sol qu'à une maison de quartier et l'ensemble dégageait une aura sombre qui arracha un frisson au nouveau venu. Mais son esprit ne s'éclaircit pas pour autant, il n'avait pas fini sa mission. Il avança donc d'un pas rapide le long de l'immense couloir qui partait de l'entrée, vers le fond de la maisonnée. Il tomba face à une porte richement ornée noire et or, son instinct lui dictant toujours ses gestes il s'arrêta pour frapper cette fois deux grands coups secs.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une dizaine de personne qui le dévisageaient. Il s'avança sous les regards méfiants jusqu'au centre de la pièce où il ôta finalement sa capuche. L'homme blanc cadavérique, deux immenses trous dans la carotide, les yeux hagards, répéta d'une voix d'outre-tombe, haut et fort le message dont il était porteur.

**L'Incarnation des Ténèbres est en chemin, et elle est en colère. Les vampires ont failli à leur tâche, la magie s'est affaiblie et l'Incarnation des Ténèbres est en colère. Soyez prêts Immortels, car elle revient. Soyez effrayez Immortels, car elle est en colère. Fait face à votre destin Immortels, car elle vient pour vous. L'incarnation des Ténèbres revient, les vampires ont failli, ils en payeront le prix. L'Incarnation des Ténèbres est en colère, et elle va faire trembler la Terre. Levez-vous Immortels, et préparez-vous. Car elle revient...**

A peine le dernier mort avait-il quitté sa gorge que le messager s'effondra, mort. Laissant planer la terrible prédiction. Rapidement les vampires commencèrent à s'agiter, murmurant sur le bien-fondé du message. Après tout n'importe quel vampire renégat aurait pu hypnotiser un moldu et le faire délivrer une fausse prédiction.

**Mais il savait notre position, comment entrer et nous n'avons senti le sang qu'au moment où il a ôté sa capuche. C'est quand même se donner beaucoup de mal pour simplement un renié du clan...** Souleva un ancien.

**Certes, mais cela ne sert à rien de paniquer et de mettre les autres clans au courant. Après tout, si le message s'adresse vraiment à tous les immortels, ils devraient aussi avoir reçu un messager. Si nous sommes seuls cela prouvera que la prophétie n'est probablement pas fiable.**

**En effet, gardez votre calme et attendons des nouvelles des nôtres. Nous verrons en temps voulu, vous pouvez regagner vos demeures aujourd'hui, la réunion est écourtée. Merci.**

**o0O0o**

Le même jour, du côté du quartier pauvre du Londres magique, une silhouette menue parcourait les rues sales d'un pas conquérant. Il n'était pas encore installé mais le quartier lui appartenait déjà, il le savait. Les rares personnes qu'il croisa ne lui adressèrent moins encore qu'un bref regard, dans cette partie de Londres, on marchait tête baissée si on ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui. Le brun s'arrêta devant une maison un peu bancale, qui lui rappela étrangement quelque chose. Comme s'il avait vu une maison semblable un jour, comme s'il avait vu cette maison à l'apogée de sa vie. Cette maison l'appelait, et il n'allait pas laisser sonner.

Le bois de la porte frémit contre sa paume quand il posa sa main contre elle. Il poussa légèrement le battant qui s'ouvrit sans un grincement, laissant la voie au dernier Potter. La maison se révéla être encore presque parfaitement en état à l'intérieur, hormis les murs d'un gris uni et l'absence de fenêtre qui mettait mal à l'aise, c'était bien plus convenable que ce qui l'avait abrité dernièrement. Il se hâta donc d'explorer l'endroit désert et d'y poser ses affaires. Le coin cuisine se transforma en laboratoire ne respectant certainement aucune réglementations et Harry rit seul en pensant de nouveau à la chauve-souris des cachots qui feraient une syncope en voyant l'installation aussi bancale que la devanture de la maison. Bien, il avait un toit, de quoi faire ses potions et Mordred qui mâchouillait déjà un bout de fauteuil. La préparation de sa vengeance pouvait commencer.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Reprise

**Chapitre 10 – Reprise**

Les derniers jours avant la prérentrée, Severus les passa chez les Malfoy. Lucius n'était guère enthousiaste mais ne parvenait pas à y être totalement réfractaire non plus. Il avait après tout toujours su que le camp du potionniste était une question à la réponse hasardeuse. Narcissa en fut heureuse, et montra plus de vie et d'énergie lors de ces quelques jours que depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle fit tout son possible pour que le brun se sente le plus à l'aise chez eux et c'est probablement ce qui le mit le plus mal à l'aise justement. Jamais la matriarche ne s'était ainsi comportée envers lui, simple sang mêlé bien utile en tant de guerre mais au rang inférieur tout de même. Quant au plus jeune, bien qu'il fût heureux que Severus ait accepté l'invitation, il trouvait les moments "en famille", où ses parents, le brun et lui-même se rassemblaient plutôt étranges. Quelque chose le dérangeait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus, ils avaient pourtant ses scènes des centaines de fois, et bien que la guerre eu ébranlé leur quotidien, il sentait que le changement était plus profond... Les rares moments qu'il put passer seul avec son parrain furent les meilleurs de son été, et il se félicita plusieurs fois mentalement de son idée.

Finalement la prérentrée arriva et Severus, sa petite malle aux pieds, fut ses adieux à la famille, promettant à Draco de venir le voir le soir de la rentrée même. Un "crac" suivant il était devant la grille de l'imposant château et commençait à remonter l'allée, ses souvenirs des soirées passées avec son filleul se rejouant en boucle dans sa tête. Sa partie créature lui laissait les rennes, il n'avait eu aucun comportement déplacé avec le blond, mais aucun rapprochement non plus, au plus grand dam de son subconscient. Il chassa vite cela de ses pensées et se hâta de déposer ses affaires dans ses appartements afin de rejoindre la réunion des professeurs, présider cette année par Minerva. Peut-être aurait-il enfin le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, de façon légitime cette fois.

Evidemment Minerva lui donna tort et lui demanda d'assurer les cours de potions jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui trouve un remplaçant digne de ce nom. Etant le meilleur potioniste de ces dernières décennies il se doutait que cela allait prendre un certain moment. Soupirant il rentra dans ses cachots, frustré et tout sauf pressé de recommencer une année, surtout après celle qui venait de s'écouler. Avec un nouveau collègue qui plus est, Dubois. Et oui, l'ancien gardien de gryffondor avait visiblement abandonné son rêve de devenir joueur professionnel et s'était, contre toute attente, tourner vers le professorat. Bien qu'il n'ait son certificat que depuis quelques mois, la nouvelle directrice pense que voir un visage familier et aimé de tous aiderait les huitièmes années à bien appréhender leur apprentissage, étant donné que beaucoup avait combattu et ne se pensait pas nécessiteux d'un tel cours.

Le premier jour de cours donna raison à la métamorphe, la DCFM devint le moment préféré de la semaine de beaucoup d'étudiant et Olivier le nouveau bourreau des cœurs. Et bien que cela ait inquiété Severus les premiers temps, Draco le rassura inconsciemment en crachant sur le nouveau venu, visiblement absolument pas intéressé. Mais si le professeur était rassuré, ce ne fut pas le cas du blond. Le potionniste ne l'avait semble-t-il pas remarqué mais l'ancien gryffondor avait toujours eu un faible pour lui et maintenant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, l'héritier savait que le gardien tenterait quelque chose. Ce fut une des raisons qui le poussa à demander à son parrain des cours supplémentaires en DCFM, le plus vieux était après tout un très bon professeur et il était trop occupé en cours à ruminer sur les intentions de Dubois pour l'écouter. Il retrouva donc son parrain deux jours par semaines pour ses cours. Ils s'attablaient généralement à la table basse du salon des appartements du plus vieux et relisait les cours du brun en grignotant. Ils finnisaient parfois même à simplement discuter des dernières nouvelles de la semaine autour d'un thé. Et cela ravissait tellement le serpentard qu'il en oublia ses craintes et ne vit pas venir la scène sur laquelle il tomba un soir en arrivant dans les appartements de Severus.

**Severus voyons, nous sommes deux adultes consentants maintenant, je ne vois pas le problème.** Susurrait la voix nasillarde de Dubois.

**Le problème Monsieur Dubois est que je ne suis en rien consentant, je vous prierais donc de sortir de mes appartements, j'attends de la visite.** Rétorqua d'un ton acide le plus vieux.

**Quoi ? Celle du petit Malfoy ? Voyons Severus... Je suis bien plus intéressant que ce microbe, il a besoin des cours en plus de son parrain adoré... Comme tout le monde je connais le rôle que tu as joué dans la guerre et je serais plus que prêt à montrer ma reconnaissance à un héros... **Finit-il en s'approchant à pas de velours de son vis-a-vis.

**Premièrement je ne vous ai pas autorisé à utiliser mon prénom Monsieur Dubois, deuxièmement je vous conseille de bien vous tenir si vous ne voulez pas que ces souvenirs fassent le tour de l'école et dernièrement,** il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha en l'en menaçant, **redites encore une fois du mal de Draco et ce qui vous pénétra ne vous fera pas du bien, je vous l'assure. AI-je bien été clair monsieur Dubois ?**

Et après un hochement de tête apeuré, le gryffondor détala, sans même remarquer la présence du blond. Blond qui ricana nerveusement en entrant finalement dans la pièce, signalant du même temps sa présence au potionniste. Celui-ci s'enquit de la réaction de son auditoire à la scène passée et le Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un rire franc.

**Y a des moments, tu fais vraiment flipper Sev !** Il reprit après s'être calmé. **Tu n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait des vues sur toi ?** Un hochement négatif lui répondit. **En tout cas il ne va plus t'approcher cette fois, bien, bien.**

**Serait-ce la raison de ces cours particuliers ?** Arqua un sourcil le sombre professeur.

**En partie.** Acquiesça son filleul. **Mais je suis bien heureux de t'avoir tout à moi deux soirs par semaine !**

**Vraiment ?** S'interrogea Snape.

Le blond rougit légèrement en comprenant le sous-entendu de sa phrase mais réaffirma ses propos, cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des moments privilégiés comme cela avec Severus. Celui-ci sourit d'ailleurs légèrement à l'embarras du blond et s'approcha pour glisser sa réponse à l'oreille de son interlocuteur.

**Bien...**


End file.
